


Passion for Potions

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Passion for Potions

**Title:** Passion for Potions  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:** ~2380  
 **Pairing:** Horace Slughorn/Scorpius Malfoy (Scorpius is 16)  
 **Warnings:** Masturbation, exhibitionism, voyeurism  
 **Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.  
 **Summary:** Prompt 75) Slughorn's Slug Club meetings are now the hype of the Wizarding World. Scorpius knows that if he gets in good with Slughorn, his future will be set. Now all he has to do is be collected.  
 **Author Notes:** A big thank you to [](http://gryffindorj.insanejournal.com/profile)[**gryffindorj**](http://gryffindorj.insanejournal.com/) and [](http://jadzialove.insanejournal.com/profile)[**jadzialove**](http://jadzialove.insanejournal.com/) for feedback and SPAG. ♥ Any mistakes that remain are my own. Originally posted for [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hp_nextgen_fest)[**hp_nextgen_fest**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hp_nextgen_fest) [here](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_nextgen_fest/51236.html).

Scorpius looked over his OWLs results for the tenth time since his father's lecture. He _didn't_ want to end up in a dead end Ministry job, that was certain. He'd received O's in Defense, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology and Potions.

His father told him there were Galleons to be made in Potions, especially if he were an expert in Herbology as well. He had a talent with Potions, to be sure, but he had never had the relationship with Slughorn that one really needed if that was their desired field.

It irritated Scorpius to no end that such a pompous old windbag centuries past his prime could still hold such sway in the world. The man probably remembered when Merlin was a boy and, by-god, he was mostly deaf. Everyone tried to sit on the left hand side of the classroom because it was easier to talk amongst themselves on that side of him. It was quite comical to see the scrabble over seating when a particularly tricky potion was on the agenda for the day.

However, he was the most senior alumnus of Slytherin house, and therefore due all respect. One of only a few Slytherins who held their heads high during the post war period, according to Scorpius's father. His father had _also_ told him that if he got close to Slughorn, became a favourite in his famous Slug Club, potioneers and apothecaries would be lining up for Scorpius's services. Damn Slughorn and his still great influence.

If he was in Slughorn's good graces by the time he took his NEWTs he'd have a career in front of him to complement his legacy: the illustrious school career he intended to leave behind. Perhaps he'd even make Head Boy if he played his cards right.

September first, Scorpius had a new mission: become Slughorn's favourite. Armed with final tips from his father, as well as several _gifts_ stowed away in his trunk, Scorpius boarded the Hogwarts Express sure of his eventual success.

~~*~~

"Professor Slughorn, sir," Scorpius greeted the man loudly, seeking him out in his office before the Sorting. "How was your summer holiday?"

Slughorn winced. "No, need to shout, my boy. I'm afraid my gout was acting up again."

"Sorry to hear that, sir." Scorpius replied in his most sincere voice, even though he hadn't the bloodiest idea what gout was. "I've brought you a small gift to celebrate the beginning of another school year." Scorpius pulled a bottle of very fine mead from his bag and set it on Slughorn's desk.

"Oh, my favourite," Slughorn said, eyes getting misty. "Such a shame Madam Pomfrey has forbidden all alcohol because of the blasted gout." Slughorn looked at the bottle longingly. "Perhaps I shall keep it, though. Never know when I might entertain one of the other staff. Young Professor Longbottom is a charming man. Very brave, too. Have I told you of my role in the Battle of Hogwarts?"

Scorpius stared unblinking to keep from rolling his eyes. However, he'd indulge the old man.

"Do tell, Professor."

Perhaps this was going to be more difficult than he'd thought.

~~*~~

Half an hour later the over-indulged story was, gratefully, interrupted by Slughorn's carriage clock chiming the hour. "Professor," Scorpius interrupted. "Perhaps we'd best head down to the Great Hall for the Sorting. It wouldn't do for people such as ourselves to be late."

"Of course, my boy," Slughorn stood uneasily from behind his desk.

"Do you need a hand, sir?" Scorpius moved swiftly round Slughorn's desk to offer him his arm. Slughorn touched Scorpius's arm but then stilled for a moment, and Scorpius noticed a bead of sweat running down the side of his face, his eyes quickly trailing up and down Scorpius's body. Slughorn then slowly slid his hand free from Scorpius's arm.

"Perfectly fine," he said, but without conviction.

Scorpius had heard the rumours, but never believed them to be true. Whispered insinuations that old Slughorn was interested in boys, that he took a potion to keep the blood flowing. Never the young ones, everyone said, but there were always a fair number of sixth and seventh years to fancy.

 _Boys_ , just like Scorpius.

Reaching for his arm again, an idea was taking shape. "Please, allow me to escort you downstairs, Professor. It would be my pleasure."

Slughorn reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, mopping his brow. "Very kind of you," he said nervously, "but unnecessary."

"Oh, I _insist_ , Professor." Scorpius led him to the door, his mind whirling with possibilities.

~~*~~

It was easy for Scorpius to look pretty—he did have the Malfoy good looks and his mother's thick lashes. Slughorn would easily notice that. Scorpius would go the extra length, though. Engage Professor Slughorn in conversation; get the blood pumping in the right direction. _Then_ he'd get the invite to join the Slug Club and he'd be well on his way to his goal. It was a perfect and effortless plan.

First thing the morning after the Sorting, time tables were made available in the common room. Scorpius quite liked the look of his and decided he should thank Slughorn in person. He dug through his trunk and found gift number two before making his way to Slughorn's office.

A quick rap on the door, and a bellowed, "Enter," in reply, Scorpius opened the door and went inside. Slughorn was standing at the wall that was covered with photos of all his favourite students. Scorpius saw his mother in her school-age photo looking beautiful and haughty enough that she looked destined to one day carry the name Malfoy.

"Young Malfoy, to what do I owe the pleasure this fine morning?" Slughorn asked, his usual jovial self.

"I wanted to thank you for the fine schedule you've given me. I should have plenty of time for revision between classes." Scorpius moved closer to where Slughorn was standing. "I also brought you candied pineapple I am sure you will enjoy." Scorpius held out the box, filled to the top with chunks of the sweet golden fruit.

"Ah, you do know how to charm your old professor, I see." Slughorn opened the lid and popped a piece into his mouth and moaned. "Delectable. Thank you."

Pleased with himself, and glad this encounter was going better than the last, Scorpius smiled coyly. "My pleasure, sir." Slughorn ate another piece then offered Scorpius the box.

"Oh, no thank you, sir. Those are for you." Slughorn closed the lid and set the box on his desk.

"Anything else I can do for you this morning?" Slughorn looked at his watch. "Wouldn't do to be late for class on the first day."

Scorpius aimed for nonchalant, but he wasn't sure he'd pulled it off. He certainly didn't want to sound over eager. "Are you planning to reconvene the Slug Club this term?"

Slughorn looked at him seriously for a moment. "I am, but I don't recall your presence in the Club before."

Scorpius nodded toward the picture of his mum and said, "My mother always speaks highly of you, sir."

"Ah, yes, Miss Greengrass." Slughorn traced the photo with his finger and all the girls in the photo giggled. The boys wore what seemed to be knowing smirks, jockeying for position in the front of the photo. "A clever girl. Very adept. I'd hoped to find her a position in the Ministry as a matter of fact, help Slytherin House recover from its unfortunate notoriety. Alas, I guess your father had more to offer."

Scorpius ignored the sour note at the mention of his father. He knew his father had never caught Slughorn's attention—idiot—and thus Scorpius had optioned to play up his maternal line. "I had thought _I_ might be interested in a career in Potions. My mother tutored me since I was small. I just hadn't developed a _passion_ for it until now."

Slughorn's eyes widened at the word. "Not everyone who is good at Potions has a real passion for it, my boy."

"It's my hope to make a career out of it, sir," Scorpius said, earnestly. Slughorn eyed him up and down, Scorpius stood tall under the scrutiny, hoping to show just how serious he was about getting into the prestigious Slug Club.

"Very well," Slughorn said finally. "Meet me in the Potions classroom at eight o'clock tonight for an evaluation."

Scorpius fought not to reveal his disappointment. Yet another test to pass. "What can I expect from this evaluation?"

With this question, Slughorn laughed, eyes twinkling, his round belly shaking as he did so. "It wouldn't do to spoil the surprise, now would it? Be prepared to brew and to…think on your feet. You must be absolutely certain this is the direction you'd like to go. I shall know it if you are not."

"Of course, sir. I'm quite sure."

~~*~~

When Scorpius arrived in the classroom, Slughorn was already there, standing behind the desk, a book open before him.

"Good evening, Professor," Scorpius said as he walked toward his desk.

"Shut the door, would you, my boy?" Slughorn asked without looking up from the book, his finger running over the words on the pages.

Scorpius turned and shut the heavy door, the room cold and silent. He felt a chill run up his spine, but knew once he began brewing he'd warm up quickly. Slughorn was still looking at the book, Scorpius cleared his throat to get his attention.

"Oh, yes, there you are." Slughorn looked at him and then the book. "You're of age, correct?"

"I'll be seventeen in November." Scorpius's pulse raced. Perhaps he'd be brewing something from the Restricted Section of the library. Usually only Seventh Years were allowed to brew the most dangerous Potions, but he was one of the oldest students in his class.

However, Slughorn frowned at him. "That _complicates_ things." He shut the book he was looking at, and Scorpius felt the sinking dread that his chance was slipping away.

"I'm up to the challenge, sir," he said desperately.

Slughorn's face was no longer jovial as he slowly approached the desk where Scorpius was sitting.

"Are you, young Scorpius Malfoy?" Scorpius caught the scent of alcohol emanating from him. The gooseberry eyes fixed on his and he nodded slowly. Slughorn turned and walked back to his desk, sitting heavily in the chair behind it.

"Approach the desk." It was not a request, but a command, and Scorpius stood. His feet felt heavy as he made his way the few feet across the room. Slughorn turned his chair sideways. "Come and stand here, in front of me."

Scorpius rounded the desk and stood in the spot Slughorn indicated. Scorpius swallowed when he saw that Slughorn had opened the placket of his trousers and was now fisting himself, the head of his cock peeking out above his pants. He raised his eyes to Slughorn's and made his decision. He straightened his back and waited to find out just what challenge Slughorn had set for him.

"Remove your robes and lay them over the desk." Scorpius hurried to comply but Slughorn stopped him. "Slowly."

Scorpius slowed his hands and let the robes fall to his arms before setting them down on the desk.

"You follow direction well. That's important for a Potions Master," Slughorn said, voice in full lecture mode as if he wasn't touching himself with a student watching him. "However, another skill is improvisation. Taking a known method and improving it. Do you have that talent?"

"I believe I do, sir," Scorpius replied. He began unbuttoning his shirt, oh, so, slowly, touching his chest as it was revealed. He closed his eyes and pretended he was alone, letting his shirt fall, running his hands over his bare torso, tweaking a nipple as he went. He felt his own cock begin to stir in his pants, and let out a moan.

"Oh, very good." Slughorn's voice brought him back to the situation he was in and he opened his eyes again. Slughorn was panting now, his hand moving more quickly on his cock. Scorpius undid his belt and the buttons of his trousers, pulling his cock and balls free, his pants bunched beneath. He began stroking himself slowly, pushing his foreskin up over the head before pulling it back again. Soon he was panting himself, one hand rolling his balls while the other stroked and twisted.

Slughorn's chair squeaked on the floor as he shifted widening his stance, hand moving faster and faster. Scorpius knew he was close and let his head fall back, pushing his hips forward into his fist.

"Fuck," he gasped as his balls tightened, come shooting up, hitting his chest and chin. His head fell forward as he caught his breath, hair falling across his cheeks. He continued milking the last droplets from his cock and then looked up when Slughorn moaned, deep and long, finally coming himself. Scorpius stood, trying not to be self-conscious now that he'd come, but he knew he was flushed red halfway down his chest.

Slughorn pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his hand on it, then took his wand and cast a cleaning charm on himself and Scorpius.

"Thank you," Scorpius said, still not moving.

Slughorn looked him over, cock hanging limply. He nodded and Scorpius took that as permission to dress himself. As he buttoned his shirt he noticed Slughorn had picked up a quill and was writing something on a piece of parchment. He slipped on his robes and when he'd finished dressing, Slughorn handed him the note.

  
_You are cordially invited to attend dinner with Professor Slughorn and the rest of the Slug Club on the fourteenth of September. Your best dress robes are required._   


"I do so look forward to seeing you again," Slughorn said as he stood, waving his wand toward the door, which opened with a creak, Scorpius's dismissal complete.

Scorpius couldn't fight the smirk that spread across his face as he tucked the note into the pocket of his robes. Feeling quite cheeky he said, "I trust you see that I _do_ have a passion for Potions?"

Slughorn laughed long and hard, clapping him on the back as they walked out the door of the classroom. "That you do."


End file.
